


Come Back To Me

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when one of us barely make it through a case, it's not a woman's bed that we run to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

Have you ever looked at him? I mean, really looked at him? He's got eyes that are so blue that you could drown in them. And they never hide what he's feeling, either. All the pain, the anger, the joy, it's all shown through those eyes. People always tease us that we have some sort of telepathy going on. Dobey gets mad at us sometimes, reminds us that there are other people in the room and they don't speak our half-sentence language. It's a very special connection, I admit it, but when everything is revealed in just a look towards each other, it's understandable. We can talk without words, have a conversation with a glance, know everything that each other is thinking by just locking gazes. We still have times when we can't read each other, but thankfully that isn't often. I can put my trust in the knowledge that he will always be there for me and he knows that I'll do anything for him. He's my best friend, my only constant, so it's only natural that in a world where everything else is ripped away, we take comfort in each other. When the world is bleak and there doesn't seem to be any truth left, there's always us.

Van resorted to using Starsky against me at the end of our marriage. She would always slur that I was more married to him than I ever would be to her. I gave her my heart, as much as I could, but it was never enough because a part would always be with him. Girlfriends always seemed to resort to the same argument, too. When I had to cancel dates, leave early, go undercover on a case, I always left them behind to join Starsky. That would eat away at them, make them push me to make a decision between them or him. What kind of a choice was that? I mean, they were special else I wouldn't be with them, but Starsky was my friend, my partner. I would never choose against him, no matter what. Why couldn't they see that? I know Starsky went through the same problems, though. He never had a constant girlfriend throughout the whole time I've known him. Some were just plain wrong for him, but some I really believed were a good match for my partner. He would be going out with someone, heavily dating them, when something would happen and he'd drop them. I never pushed past his admission that she 'just wasn't right.' In the back of my mind, I thought it might be my fault somehow. Maybe they were asking for a choice between them or me. The ultimate choice that would never end in the woman's favor.

And when one of us barely make it through a case, it's not a woman's bed that we run to. We have to make sure we're still alive, still real, so we find solace in the arms of each other. I never question it, never analyze it. We're partners, it's what we need. It doesn't mean that we're any different, just means we're closer. When I almost lose him to a gunshot or a perp, I need to touch him, to reassure myself that he's not just an image from my memory. I need to trace his skin, his cuts, his scars. I need to touch every bit of him to prove to myself that he's still there with me. When I enter him I know that he's there, taking me in and embracing my strength as much as I'm embracing his. I know he feels the same way about me. When I barely escape with my life, I never question his need. I know that we'll end up in bed, in each others' grasp, being claimed as each others'. Whatever he needs, I'm there for him because that's what partners do. We need each other, at all levels, to remain sane in the world of insanity that we chose to exist in.


End file.
